


You Want A Ride, Cowboy?

by happilyappled



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Backbending, M/M, Riding, Sexual Content, cowboy!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Frank loves riding Gerard's cock and Gerard teases him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want A Ride, Cowboy?

**Author's Note:**

> For [Sylvia](http://frankobrien.tumblr.com) <3

"Thank god it's over," Frank mutters to himself with a groan, cradling his head in his hands. He sits back on the beanbag, finally relaxing after a very long day. It's been a crazy evening, too. They went out for dinner, just the two of them, to celebrate Frank's birthday, but apparently Gerard had prepared a surprise party. It was absolutely great, but Frank is really tired now. He loves partying and is used to drinking, but this year it feels like it was too much. His head is pounding, his ears ringing and there are flashes of orange lights under his eyelids. It's so uncomfortable. Not to mention that his eyes hurt a lot. He's been wearing his contacts the whole day and the bright lights from the club made him very sensitive to any source of light. Thankfully, Gerard agreed on leaving the party early.

Frank loves celebrating his birthday, don't get him wrong, but not after having to stay at work late to finish a project that wasn't even his to start with, and definitely not after spending almost two hours stuck in traffic when he could have been relaxing at home and maybe getting his birthday blowjob from Gerard. He's just exhausted; it's crazy.

Rubbing his temples and yawning to get rid of this feeling before he falls asleep here, Frank leans further back on the beanbag and feels it shifting beneath him, feels the pearly beans moving and adjusting to his body. Then, he hears, "Are you okay?"

He turns his head to look over his shoulder and finds Gerard standing there, tall, chubby and gorgeous, by the door to the bathroom. Frank is still in the living room, having sat down as soon as he came inside because Gerard hurried to the bathroom when they arrived. It's been a while now and he seems ready for bed, in a t-shirt and loose boxers.

Frank hums an affirmative response and gets up, his back cracking noisily. "Damn, I'm so sore tonight."

"You need a massage?" Gerard offers with a tender smile and Frank stares at him for a moment, wondering what to say. Gerard is really good at giving massages and it might make Frank feel better, as it always has, so he takes the offer. Gerard's smile grows wider.

Frank takes Gerard's hand, meaning to lead them to the bedroom, but Gerard pulls him in first and he crashes against Gerard's chest. He kisses the side of Frank's mouth and hums against it for a moment, his nose leaning against Frank's cheek so sweetly. "You liked your birthday party?"

Frank smiles. He thought it would only be the two of them and maybe this or that relative, but it turned out to be a little bigger. Gerard invited Frank's closest friends and even some high school friends he hadn't seen in months, so it was absolutely amazing. "It was amazing, thank you so much. I really thought it would be just us for dinner, then a small get-together with your family and my mom, but of course you went past that. I love you."

Gerard grins like he's proud of himself, and he should be. He treats Frank like a prince.

Gerard spins Frank around in his arms like they're dancing, making Frank chuckle because he's so tired and yet Gerard's giddy spirit always makes him feel lighter. He feels the kiss on his mouth next, Gerard turned to him now and backing them up towards the bedroom. He's got Gerard's arms around his torso, tight and warm just the way he loves. Suddenly, Frank no longer thinks of getting a massage. All he needs is this man and this moment right here.

"I love you," Gerard mumbles against his lips, after breaking the kiss. He's got a smile on his lips and Frank leans his forehead against Gerard's, smiling a little himself and thinking about them.

Frank went to college thinking he would get in and out in four years' time without even getting close to too many people, yet he ended up falling in love with a classmate. They were taking the same minor in Public Relations and started spending a few nights together, just talking and partying at first, but then the drunken handjobs turned into something more serious.

Here they are now, fresh out of college and already in a relationship. Thankfully, Gerard was lucky enough to get hired by the company he interned at and, using every piece of his charm, he got Frank a job there too. Now, they work for the same boss, although they work in different units, and they share a small apartment because their wage is still low and they'd rather save money to get something better someday. Frank daydreams about it quite often, actually.

Frank is pulled into the bedroom before he can lean in and kiss Gerard again, but he does wrap his arms around Gerard's neck. Gerard seems to have a different plan, though, because he keeps walking them backwards and then they fall down on the bed with a thump. Gerard falls on his back and Frank giggles when he falls down on top of him, their legs tangling randomly, but then it changes.

Frank moves upward and straddles Gerard's hips, sitting on them and grinning down at Gerard. He grins wittily and puts his hands on Frank's hips, squeezing the flesh the way he always does, and he says, "Ohhh, here we go again."

"Don't you dare," Frank alerts him, and he's not even kidding. He knows what Gerard is dying to say, but he can't even begin to explain his hatred for that horrid nickname Gerard came up with one night. He insists on using it, knowing very well how much Frank despises it. Just because he loves this position, sitting down on top of Gerard and looking down at his beautiful face, it doesn't mean Gerard gets to make jokes about it.

"You want a ride, _cowboy_?" Gerard says, nonetheless, tilting his hips up.

"Okay, you've done it." Frank growls playfully and attacks, mouthing and biting on Gerard's neck while his hands prickle down Gerard's sides.

When Gerard notices this, he stops chuckling and gets a hold of Frank's left wrist. "Please, don't."

Frank grins down at him and plans on tickling him, because Gerard hates it so much, but Gerard is stronger than him and they end up wrestling on the bed childishly. They don't stop until it turns into something completely different, until they're panting and kissing and grinding against each other as their cocks grow harder by the second. At this point, Frank's tiredness has worn off completely.

"Lay back, Gerard," Frank says in a low voice, lying down on top of him now. Gerard spreads his legs apart, but Frank doesn't slide in between them. He thinks of a better plan and he won't need to be lying down for this.

Frank gets up quickly to get rid of his clothes, but he barely has his hands around his belt when Gerard gets up and slides off the bed. He falls to the floor on his knees, slapping Frank's hands to the side. The first thing Gerard does is running his open palms up Frank's thighs, his face turned up so he's staring into Frank's eyes.

He doesn't even look away when he starts undoing Frank's belt and then the button and zipper on Frank's pants, and he looks extremely exquisite doing so. There's something in his eyes that draws Frank in and he feels absolutely lucky to have the opportunity of witnessing these private, gorgeous scenes so often in life. It doesn't stop while Gerard peels Frank's jeans down his legs, mouthing at the skin that he exposes on Frank's hips.

Then, Gerard lowers the fabric to Frank's feet and moves back up to pull Frank's boxer briefs down, his head turning to the side so that he's breathing over Frank's cock. It's stunning. Gerard looks so focused on this, glancing up at Frank at some point and showing off nothing but pure satisfaction. He even smiles at Frank and licks his lips when Frank bites his bottom one. He can't help it. Gerard is just too hot to handle.

Gerard runs his palms down Frank's legs now and Frank feels himself shivering as Gerard makes his way to the clothes pooling around Frank's feet. Frank can't even keep his eyes open; he just lets himself feel what Gerard will be doing next.

It's quite a surprise when Gerard mouths at Frank's thigh, pulling on the flesh with his teeth until Frank releases a small groan. Frank moves a hand to his cock, still letting it fall in front of him, but making sure he doesn't miss out on anything either. He obeys Gerard's silent order to lift up his feet and feels Gerard removing the clothes from around them, the room so silent except for their harsh breaths.

There's an intense atmosphere around them, Frank can feel it, and he surely can't help but moan when Gerard licks a wet trail down his thigh. He creates a path of shivers when he licks to the back of Frank's knee and when he leaves small kisses up the back of Frank's thigh and up his ass cheek. It makes Frank's legs give out all of a sudden and he has to seek support on the bed. "Fuck, Gerard."

"Weak on the knees already?" Gerard says in a mysterious voice, also clogged with desire. That's something that Frank can read so perfectly by now, after practically three years of extracting several different kinds of sounds from Gerard. Still, it's pretty amazing how Gerard always tends to innovate and give Frank new sensations every time they get dirty.

When Frank feels Gerard getting up, he opens his eyes and finds Gerard's. They're shiny and leaking desire, just like Frank imagined, but he can't ignore the smirk that covers Gerard's mouth. Especially as Gerard touches his cock, wrapping a hand around the length and starting to stroke it so gently.

"Fuck," Frank moans out, incapable of any proper words. The first touch to his cock is always incredible and the way Gerard is looking at him is not helping. He's going to melt before they get any chance to fuck. And when Gerard licks him from base to tip, Frank shudders and loses his balance, his hand flying out to the mattress so he doesn't fall over.

Frank ends up fisting at Gerard's hair and pulling his face away, or he's going to burst.

"No more teasing," he begs Gerard, who hums something in reply. Frank's next movement is getting Gerard's clothes off completely, then his own t-shirt and, once naked, he pushes Gerard onto the bed.

Gerard smirks at him and uses his elbows to get closer to the headboard. He says, "Eager much?"

"Stay down," Frank orders with a grin, knowing very well what he's going to do next. He needs their lube first and strolls to the nightstand on the left side of the bed to get it from the top drawer. Squirting some onto his hand, he climbs up to the mattress and sits on Gerard's chest, turned to the foot of the bed so they can help each other out before the big moment.

Frank feels Gerard biting his ass cheek first and he chuckles, but then his mood changes completely. Gerard spreads his cheeks apart and runs a finger up Frank's crack, sliding it inside afterwards while Frank slicks him up with the lube. It's not sexy per se, but when Frank looks over his shoulder, Gerard is staring right at him and _that_ is a very erotic look.

There's something in Gerard's eyes that always gets to Frank. It's the anticipation, the eagerness to what's coming next, and Frank can't deny that it fills him up with an urgent need to fulfill every single one of Gerard's demands. It's not in him to reject whatever Gerard says to him when he holds that gaze in his eyes. It's just impossible to resist.

Therefore, when Frank feels that he's prepped enough, he slides down Gerard's body. He doesn't want to miss any of Gerard expressions after that look he just saw, so he turns back around and straddles Gerard's hips again, only facing him this time. There it is, that anxious, impatient expression in his eyes and okay, that's all Frank can really take.

"You ready?" he asks with a small smile and Gerard smiles back, nodding. There's some sort of combination of desire and wit on his face, as he's probably thinking about Frank, The Cowboy again, but Frank ignores it for now. He can't really deny that he loves to ride Gerard's cock, so he gets to it immediately. Frank drops the grin and looks down, grasping Gerard's cock and lining it up.

At the same time, he feels Gerard reaching out for his ass and squeezing his cheeks tightly as Frank sinks down at last. It feels so perfect every time, Gerard's cock not too long, not too thin, filling him up just right. Frank doesn't really need to find his prostate to feel good; there are a million things to enjoy before he gets there. It starts with the stretch of his body, letting Gerard in, sending shivers up his spine, then there's the strong grip of Gerard's hands on Frank's flesh helping him move down until there's no more room inside him, and then the obvious expression of pleasure across Gerard's face. It's like Gerard is glowing from these sensations, his face starting to contort and his lips spreading open as Frank starts moving faster.

Once he has a pace going on, and the first moans slip out of his mouth, Frank is done. He gives his thoughts away and surrenders to what he's feeling, to Gerard's gorgeous face and the tight grip on his ass. His whole body is heating up and the shockwaves fizz in his brain and clench in his stomach, so strong that he slows down with the first hit to his spot. His back arches up and his throat loosens up, moans and hums coming out involuntarily while Frank rolls his hips and rides Gerard with movements as sensual and delineated as he can. When he starts getting it all right, finding the perfect angle more often, that's when things get really dirty.

Frank looks down at Gerard and he's staring back intently, so he moves faster and holds on to that look. It's predatory and Gerardish, so perfect that Frank rubs his hands all over himself, over his stomach, his chest, his hair, everything within reach. He's moaning continuously in an insane rhythm that his hips can't keep up to. He can hear Gerard saying something, but when Frank looks at him again, Gerard's eyes are shut closed and he's murmuring to himself.

Hitting his own spot again, Frank curls forward and slams his palms on Gerard's chest, gasping and not stopping and finally hearing Gerard as he says, "Oh fuck, you're so fucking loud, and so beautiful. So beautiful."

Frank loves listening to those words. He's basking in the reminiscences of what that tone of voice has done to him, physically and so much more, but then Gerard sits up. His cock moves inside Frank, missing his spot and making Frank whine in need. Gerard helps him forget by grabbing Frank's head and giving him a hard kiss on the lips, to which Frank responds immediately. He holds himself up on Gerard's shoulders and moves his hips up, down and around trying to find the angle again. And he does.

It's a particularly strong hit to his spot and Frank moans out, head tilted back and with his eyes closed. Then, he feels teeth on his neck and leans into it, wishing the skin would break to relieve some of the pressure he can feel running in his bloodstream. His heart is beating so fast, and he moves his hips to its rhythm, scratching Gerard's scalp when he mouths at the perfect spot right beneath Frank's ear. Frank's response is pretty simple; he pulls on Gerard's hair until he can kiss Gerard's mouth and squeezes his muscles around Gerard's cock.

Gerard just caves against him, humming and breathing over Frank's collarbone. His hands tighten their grip on Frank's ass, but Frank wants to see this. He pushes Gerard back down and he falls on the mattress with a thump and a groan. Frank looks down at him and sees his perfect contorted face, his gaping mouth and his chest shaking with the power of his breaths. Frank invests on that expression by moving his hips sensually and by supporting himself with his hands on Gerard's stomach, rolling his movements as much as he can. Gerard's hands remain on Frank's ass cheeks, crushing the flesh, helping him move and Frank can't really control himself.

"Holy fuck, Gerard," he moans, nails scratching around Gerard's navel, the flesh quivering beneath his hands. Frank looks up at Gerard to seduce him even more while fucking himself over him like this. There's something very appealing about taking what he wants from Gerard when Frank is clearly bottom. There's something about the way Gerard looks at him like he treasures Frank's persistence more than anything when they're in bed. This thought, of taking Gerard's cock inside him just the way he likes, it makes Frank burn inside. He loves doing this because he can control everything and he can see Gerard perfectly. And he has a gorgeous face that's twisted in pleasure, and Frank just lets himself bask in this sight.

His stomach is boiling and his hips starts stuttering with every hit to his spot, his brain fizzing and his moans coming out uncoordinated. Frank probably says something about how good he's feeling, or maybe he does something revealing that he doesn't really notice or that it's just really a sign that Gerard can read because they're so used to each other. The thing is that Gerard fists at Frank's cock and says, "It's alright. Come for me, you fucking pretty cowboy."

Frank is not really surprised by this, because he knows that Gerard is very controlled even during sex and he can pronounce proper sentences with almost no moans in between his words. Gerard is always sober despite what he might be feeling, always so eloquent, defying Frank to do more and more every time Gerard seems perfectly conscious of what he wants to say. Frank just plans on moving harder and faster to try and drive Gerard crazy, get him out of that controlled character of his.

However, the intense way Gerard looks at Frank, his eyes so big and revealing nothing but delight, that's everything Frank can really take before he lets it go. He arches his back and tilts his head back, coming all over Gerard's fist with a shout, grabbing his own hair and letting his other hand fall on Gerard's chest. Gerard milks him through this and it's just so overwhelming, these heat waves running across his body, but they don't even make him stop riding Gerard's cock. The fizzing sensations in his brain spread down to his shoulders and chest, warming Frank up so perfectly, and he can't take this orgasm, damn it. He shouts Gerard's name one last time and falls all over him.

"Don't stop, Frank," Gerard grunts and Frank nods, rolling his hips around, but he's not sure he's actually moving. He's so lightheaded, his heart is in his stomach and his pulse beats inside his skull; it's overpowering his every sense. It's not even a proper feeling, though; it's just a madness taking over him and controlling every brainwave. It's a massive sensation that he doesn't dare to describe. "Oh god, please. Frank."

Gerard's dirty voice in his ear sobers him up enough; there's a needy command in it that Frank can't ignore. And making Gerard feel good is his goal too, so Frank sits up on Gerard's lap again and goes back to riding him properly.

"Are you ready?" he dares to ask, Gerard grinning at him in reply. Then, one minute Gerard has both his hands on Frank's ass, squeezing and prompting him to move, but the next minute he's sitting up and collecting Frank's mouth into a kiss. Frank doesn't lose his focus and can honestly feel Gerard's skin stirring under his touch, but then Gerard's hands crawl over Frank's ribs and he's melting.

Frank can feel one of Gerard's hands sliding to his back and he leans into it, just closing his eyes and savoring every second of it. His hips move slower now to take advantage of this intimacy, their mouths still joined, and then Gerard's other hand swipes over Frank's stomach, chest and side and he's so far gone. Frank can't really think; he just leans forward, but then that touch slides to his back as well and he moves with it.

"Oh fuck, Frank, what are you—"

At the sound of this, and finally realizing what he is in fact doing, Frank grins at Gerard. He stops riding Gerard's cock and stares into Gerard's eyes to find only impatience, stirring it in them with a teasing moan. His body keeps bending backwards and his gaze never leaves Gerard's while Gerard follows his movements with sounds and his own torso.

"Your backbends," Gerard stutters at some point, half words, half moans. He's still following Frank, falling over him until Frank's shoulders hit the mattress and Gerard is hovering over him. Gerard moves his hands to Frank's front and strokes down his chest, up his stomach. "You're killing me."

Within the next groan, Gerard leans further and captures Frank's mouth, but this movement makes them shift and Gerard's cock slips out. Frank moans in displeasure, but he moves with Gerard until they're lying down properly on the bed, Frank's head slightly hanging off the edge. He's panting, and his lower back is stinging a bit because of the last acrobatic stunt, but he'll never stop himself from doing it. The intense, predatory expression on Gerard's face says it all. "You're so fucking hot."

"You need to tame this heat, Gerard," Frank says, rolling the syllables to sound as flirtatious as he can. Gerard is smirking at him, so it must have worked. Frank glides his hand down his own chest and the sweat sticks to his palm, but Frank couldn't care less. He'll sweat like this every fucking day if Gerard gives him that pleasure.

"I want you," Frank insists, watching Gerard as he spits on his cock and lubes it up quickly before sliding the tip against Frank's hole. Frank hisses at the soft touch as he's much more sensitive now, but he's also impatient. He wants to feel it, wants Gerard to fill him again. When he finally does, Gerard's cock sliding inside so perfectly because Frank's stretched from before and relaxed after his orgasm. "Oh, _fuck me_."

"Mmm, talk dirty to me," Gerard asks of him, picking up his pace and knowing really well that Frank can't speak when he's being fucked. But he will try his best.

"Look at you," Frank says, trying to calm his breaths so he can say the words in a properly teasing tone. He cranes his neck up so he can look at what Gerard's hips are doing. The way Gerard closes his eyes says enough, though. Frank's voice has gotten under his skin.

Yet there's something else that catches Frank's attention, and he lets his head fall back, once more hanging off the edge of the bed as he basks in what he's feeling. Gerard's cock inside him, Gerard's hands beneath him holding them both close, everything is just so perfect, but it's only heightened by the fact that Gerard's getting him hard again.

"You get me so hard," he taunts Gerard, rubbing a hand on Gerard's shoulder and fisting the other one around his own cock. Frank's almost halfway there, but he doesn't need much, especially because Gerard hits home all over again.

" _There_ , yeah, fuck—" Frank moans out when Gerard thrusts straight against his spot a second time. It sends shockwaves up Frank's spine and he arches his back, tilting his head back, yet he doesn't stop teasing his cock and moaning. It's no longer words, what with his spot being hit and his skin shivering, and Gerard's own body shaking with his thrusts. It's everything Frank needs.

"I want you to—" Frank doesn't even need to finish his sentence before Gerard shouts into the air and mouths at Frank's collarbone. His thrusts become erratic and his body is shaking strongly, so it means only one thing.

"Fuck, so gorgeous when you, oh—" Frank gasps along with him as Gerard shakes and comes, first managing to stay up with his hands on the mattress, but then his arms give out and Gerard collapses on top of Frank. Frank tries to look up, but his neck hurts, so he gives up and leans his head back until he hits the surface of the bed again.

"You, Frank," he hears Gerard saying, before he feels the lips wrapping around his nipple. Frank moans out and squeezes his cock harder, moving his fist faster so he can come again. When he does, to Gerard's hums against his nipple and to the caresses Gerard is leaving on his sensitive left ribs, Frank can barely feel it. After this scene, he would have never had enough strength to feel a proper orgasm.

But that's just how fabulous he is with Gerard. They always end up too fucked out to care.

**

Frank is taking a shower after a long week of extra hours at work due to a coworker having called a sick leave all of a sudden, but it's over now. He's at home now and the water is hot on his skin, so he's finally relaxing. Thankfully, tomorrow is Saturday and the office will be closed, so he'll be able to rest and Gerard will be home too, so it will be fun. First, though, Frank can only think about tonight and lying in bed with Gerard, just leaning back against his chest and watching a movie or maybe just talking.

Frank washes his face last and rubs his eyes thoroughly. They've been hurting all day, from wearing his contacts and staring at a computer screen longer than he's used to and than he actually should. He just wants to get rid of this horrible burning sensation. The shower is hot and relaxing enough that he's feeling better now, so he shuts off the water and gets his towel.

He buries his face in it, walking out of the shower cabin and when he looks up, he's feeling dizzy. Frank is perfectly aware of what's going on, though. His vision if awfully blurry and it might be getting worse week by week, but he can still perceive the way to the sink. It kind of helps that the room is small and he knows his way around, since the most he can see are blurred out walls and shapes of the furniture that he knows is there.

First things first, he searches for his glasses that he left on the counter earlier and, upon putting them on, he closes his eyes and reopens them slowly. He waits a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the new feeling, but then everything looks much better. He's finally able to see his reflection on the mirror and his surroundings.

Minutes later, after drying himself off a bit, Frank leaves for the bedroom. He doesn't expect what he sees, though.

There's a hat on top of the duvet, but it's not just any hat. It's a fucking cowboy hat.

Frank rolls his eyes and calls out, "Gerard! What is this doing on our bed?"

"I thought it would look nice on you," Gerard's voice replies immediately, startling Frank. He turns around to it right away, taking a hand to his chest and, after the first shock, he narrows his eyes at Gerard. He's taking this cowboy joke too far. "Don't be like that. I think you'd look pretty hot, riding my cock wearing nothing but that hat, don't you think?"

Frank makes an ugly face at him, trying to be as menacing as possible. "If you think I'll put that on, you'll never have sex in your life again."

The joking grin falls off of Gerard's face all of a sudden and he says, "You can't threaten me like that, Frank."

"Well, you try putting that hat on me and you'll see what happens," Frank warns him one last time, but turns to their closet to get dressed. He's starting to shiver.

"I don't think you'll be able to live without my dick. I know you, Frank. You love riding it too much," Gerard says, sounding like he's just taunting Frank. Frank only scoffs because, no matter how much he likes riding Gerard's cock, he has his pride. Not to mention his hatred for this joke. Frank can hear Gerard moving behind him and then two arms wrap around his middle, then wet lips fall on his shoulder. "You wouldn't, right?"

"Try me," Frank says, but it's almost a groan because Gerard has his hand around the towel Frank has around his hips. Gerard takes it off and throws it away, asking Frank to close his eyes. Frank obeys instinctively, leaning back against Gerard's chest.

Next, Gerard has his hands on Frank's arms and is turning him around, but then there's a small moment without any touch and the only sound Frank can hear is his own breath. He knows Gerard has come back by the breath that hits his mouth again and the lips that cover it too, kissing him sweetly and decidedly. Frank responds in the same way, knowing he's too damn fond of these kisses to even think about refuting any offer of this kind. They're just too tender and delicious. It's just Gerard and that's all Frank really needs.

"What the fuck," he's forced to say when the kiss is over and Gerard puts the hat on Frank's head. He should have known. Frank opens his eyes and his mouth to protest, but Gerard shushes him with a finger over Frank's lips.

"It's okay, just close your eyes."

 

Frank doesn't want to and he tries to remove the hat, but Gerard grabs his hands and puts them on Gerard's chest. He repeats his order and Frank sighs, but he closes his eyes and then Gerard is kissing him again. This time it's strong and urgent, the glasses slipping off to the side a bit, and Gerard's hands grab Frank's sides and pull their bodies closer. The fabric of Gerard's clothes is rough against Frank's skin and feeling the hat on his head is maddening, but Frank can't actually resist. Gerard was right, after all. He's irresistible.

"Look at me," Gerard begs in a whisper against Frank's lips and Frank obeys, but not before he tries to steal another kiss. Gerard doesn't let him, but he's looking at Frank quite endearingly. His eyes are beautiful per nature, but they're mesmerizing from up close, and what Frank finds in them is more than what he expected.

There's love and desire, but there's also a predatory expression like Frank is the best thing in the world. Yet what he really feels is that he was the luckiest guy in college for getting to date the prettiest and most talented student around. So what if Gerard wants Frank in a cowboy hat? With that look in his eyes, Gerard could ask anything from Frank and he would get it. In a fucking heartbeat.

"You were right," Frank mumbles and lifts up his arms to wrap them around Gerard's neck. "If you keep looking at me like that, I think you might get to see me wearing this hat in bed."

Gerard grins. "That's why I love you," he says, pulling Frank to the bed until he sits down and Frank straddles his lap. Frank tips the lid of the hat up and grins back at Gerard, saying, "This cowboy wants another ride, _yeehaw_."


End file.
